Jalousie et promesse
by 7Fallen-Angels
Summary: Antonio ramène de nombreux trésors de son voyage, dont un spécialement pour Lovino. Cependant, ce dernier ne va pas réagir comme il l'avait prévu ... Spamano cadeau pour Aka-chan, ne vous arrêtez pas au résumé!


Hellow les gens ! C'est Taida qui est de retour. Voici mon deuxième OS sur le fandom d'Hetalia ! Un Spamano pour Akahime-sama ! Les contraintes : un Pirat!Spain, et caser le mot « tomates » et la phrase « Sans mentir, si votre ramage Se rapporte à votre plumage, Vous êtes le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois ». Finalement, ce n'est pas cette dernière que je n'ai pas réussis à mettre mais le Pirat!Spain … ce qui fait que vous me reverrez sûrement avec un remake de ce défi (en préparation).

Bien, je m'excuse auprès d'Aka-chan, j'avais envoyé un message pour dire que je postais ce OS deux heures après … qui se sont transformés en 2 semaines … désolée ! J'espère tout de même tu aimeras ce cadeau … pas très réussis à mon goût. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi, lecteurs (lectrices plutôt non?) qui liront ce texte !

**Disclaimer :** Et non, Espagne et Romano ne m'appartiennent pas (pourquoi ? T.T) mais Mexique est mon OC, son prénom humain a été trouvé sur internet.

**Rating :** K+ ? voire K (je ne sais jamais quoi mettre en rating …)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le vent fouettait son visage tandis qu'il observait la côté dont ils s'approchaient rapidement. Espagne affichait un grand sourire alors que ses matelots s'affairaient sur le pont. Ses yeux verts reflétaient les rayons de ce Soleil qui éclairait le ciel joyeusement. Antonio remercia cet astre de l'accueillir chez lui. Le port se dessinait désormais à l'horizon et l'on pouvait voir l'ébullition qui le secouait. Mais, en même temps, n'était-ce pas normal d'accueillir les explorateurs du Nouveau Monde ainsi ? La nation d'Espagne quitta l'avant du bateau pour vérifier les préparatifs de l'amarrage. Tout devait être parfait.

Le navire approcha lentement du quai. Les marins lancèrent les cordes que les hommes du port attrapèrent et attachèrent. Le trois-mâts ainsi amarré, la rambarde fut posée pour permettre aux occupants du navire de mettre le pied à terre.

Tout était prêt. Antonio descendit, fier dans son costume de capitaine. Il tenait un petit enfant par la main. Ce dernier se cachait derrière l'adulte, ce nouvel endroit l'effrayant et le fascinant à la fois. Il descendit tout de même, docile, non sans promener des yeux bruns méfiants sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Une fois à terre, il ne fut plus le seul à être intrigué, les gens le regardaient, se demandant qui étaient ce petit garçon à la peau dorée et aux mèches si sombres qui accompagnait Señor Antonio. L'enfant se réfugia dans les jambes du conquistador qui rit en lui frottant la tête. Puis il s'avança dans la foule qui s'écarta pour le laisser passer, aussi rapidement que les eaux de la mer Rouge s'écartèrent devant Moïse. Elle murmura au passage du garçon et des richesses ramenés. Espagne continuait de marcher vers le palais, orgueilleux d'être celui qui poserait tout cela au pied de la reine, d'être celui que l'on féliciterait pour ses découvertes.

Arrivé dans la salle du trône, il s'agenouilla devant les souverains, ne se relevant que lorsqu'on lui demanda. Il remarqua Romano derrière les monarques. Ce dernier l'observait avec son éternel masque boudeur. Espagne ne put s'empêcher de bomber le torse et de faire le paon pour impressionner son protégé, peut-être même pour lui arracher un sourire.

- Vos Majestés, déclama-t-il. J'ai eu l'honneur de mener une expédition en Vos noms, et, pour Vous témoignez l'entière réussite de l'entreprise et ma reconnaissance pour m'avoir accordé la faveur de ce voyage, je Vous apporte les richesses de ces contrées lointaines.

A ces mots, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et moult trésors envahirent la pièce sous les exclamations des nobles. Or, pierreries, étoffes, fruits de formes étranges, animaux au pelage ou plumage coloré … mille et une merveilles s'étendaient sous les yeux ébahis et émerveillés de la Cour, des cris étonnés la parcourant. Espagne, regardant d'un sourire orgueilleux l'agitation, savourait déjà la suite des événements. Romano n'avait encore manifesté aucune émotion à part son air colérique habituel. Antonio se doutait bien que cela ne suffirait pas, mais il avait mieux, un cadeau autant pour ses protecteurs que pour son protégé, une fierté pour lui-même. Il reprit la parole :

- Mes seigneuries, je souhaite que Vous ayez apprécié Vos présents. Cependant, mes offrandes ne sont rien comparées à cette découverte, à cette récompense que j'ai activement obtenu après mainte victoires contre ce scélérat de Kirkland, après mainte expéditions dans une terre hostile et inconnue, après mainte négociations houleuses, après mainte péripéties où mes compagnons et moi avons risqué nos vies. Ce trésor, je Vous le présente désormais, finit-il en désignant l'entrée. La lourde porte, durant la tirade, s'était lentement ouverte, laissant passer un drôle de cortège.

Le petit garçon des contrées lointaines qui avait tant étonné la population du port avançait craintivement dans la salle, entouré d'une vingtaine de gardes. Le défilé s'arrêta devant le roi et la reine, au côté de l'espagnol. La Cour, même si le petit être l'intriguait, se demandait bien qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial pour susciter autant l'enthousiasme du conquistador.

- Je Vous présente Juan-Carlos Ramirez Zapatero, la nation du Mexique !

L'exclamation surprise qui résulta de son annonce le ravit et il accueillit les félicitations de ses souverains avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Cependant, quand il tourna la tête, sa joie s'assombrit : Romano était parti.

* * *

Antonio fouillait le palais de fond en combles et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur ce gamin capricieux. Il avait fait le tour de tous les lieux où il aurait pu le trouver : sa chambre, les quelques salons qu'il fréquentait, la partie du jardin où il faisait la siesta, les écuries où il allait donner à manger aux chevaux, la cuisine où il réclamait corps et âme des pastas... Il avait TOUT vérifié. Et il se retrouvait à errer dans sa maison, ne sachant plus où chercher. Il ruminait, se demandant pourquoi Romano était parti alors qu'il revenait d'une si grande expédition.

Soudain, il entendit une petite voix qu'il connaissait tant. « … Sans mentir, si votre ramage Se rapporte à votre plumage, Vous êtes le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois ... » Il s'approcha de la source et reconnu la salle de classe où il tentait d'intéresser Romano à l'espagnol, aux mathématiques, aux langues étrangères et autres. Et s'il manifestait la plus grande mauvaise foi avec lui, avec ce percepteur recruté peu avant le départ d'Antonio il présentait une bonne volonté qui ne lui ressemblait pas. L'espagnol sentit de la jalousie : pourquoi un étranger et pas lui ? Il entra soudainement dans la pièce sans prévenir, sous le regard étonné de ses deux occupants, et s'exclama :

- Romano, j'ai à te parler. Viens ici.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas bastardo, répondit l'enfant.

- J'ai plein de chose à te faire voir ! Viens !

- Je t'ai dit que je restais ici !

- Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre !

- T'as pas le droit de m'ordonner quelque chose, idiota ! Hurla Lovino en s'enfuyant de la salle.

Antonio lui cria de revenir, mais rien n'y fit. Il jeta un regard noir au professeur, qui n'avait rien demandé, et se précipita à sa suite. Après quelques minutes d'une course poursuite qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé possible avec un Romano d'un âge physique d'à peine 11 ans, il finit par le rattraper et il le plaqua, doucement pour ne pas le blesser, à terre. Mais l'enfant ne se laissait pas faire et se débattait en l'arrosant copieusement d'insultes en tout genre. Espagne se demanda comment une nation aussi jeune vivant à la cour pouvait connaître autant de jurons qu'un membre de son équipage. Ne parvenant à l'immobiliser, le plus jeune commençant à user des griffes et des crocs, le plus âge décida d'utiliser une technique qui avait déjà fait ses preuves. Il se mit à chatouiller son protégé, jusqu'à ce que celui crie grâce entre deux fous rire. Alors, il s'arrêta et Lovino resta pantelant entre ses bras.

- Tu as fini de bouder ? J'ai plein de chose à te montrer Lovi ~

- Hum, répondit Romano avec mauvaise foi. Mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Antonio était prêt à recommencer la « punition », il accepta rapidement : Oy ! C'est bon, je te suis bastardo !

Espagne afficha un grand sourire et se mit à rire joyeusement en prenant Lovino par la main et en l'entraînant à sa suite. L'italien ralentit la marche au maximum, mais ils arrivèrent tout de même à destination. Destination que Romano aurait volontiers évité s'il avait pu. Cette sensation s'accrût lorsqu'il remarqua le jeune garçon brun à la peau basané qui semblait les attendre. Il se renfrogna et jeta un regard noir à l'enfant en face de lui tandis qu'Antonio prenait la parole :

- Lovi, je te présente Juan-Carlos, la nation du Mexique, Juan-Carlos, je te présente Lovino, la nation d'Italie du Sud. Vous allez désormais vivre ensemble chez moi ! J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien !

- QUOI ?! Je ne suis pas d'accord bastardo, j'ai pas envie qu'il vive avec moi, cognero !

- Mais … Lovi …

- Je ne veux pas que ce connard vienne ici, maugréa l'italien.

- Romano, tu retires immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire et tu présentes tes excuses ! Ordonna le plus âgé, perdant son sourire pour un visage plus sévère. Des petites larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de l'enfant, et il s'enfuit en hurlant que, de toute façon, il n'avait qu'à partir et tout le monde s'en fichait. Espagne lui cria de revenir mais il ne reçut en réponse qu'un chapelet de jurons. Il partit donc une nouvelle fois à sa poursuite en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas tandis que la pauvre nation mexicaine restait sur place sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Lovino courrait, courrait le plus vite possible, ne sachant s'il voulait qu'Antonio le suive ou non. Dans tous les cas, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il voit les petites larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues, et de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas les voir, car il n'y avait PAS de petites larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues ! Après tout il ne pouvait pas pleurer pour cet idiot d'espagnol, il ne pouvait pas pleurer à cause de ce connard de gamin, il ne pouvait PAS. Ne sachant pas où il allait, il arriva dans le port, déboulant entre les caisses sous les yeux surpris des marins. Il finit par s'arrêter dans un endroit minuscule, entre deux caisses et et la jetée, un endroit si petit qu'une personne adulte serait sûrement en équilibre précaire s'il s'installait ici. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Romano de s'asseoir et de se recroqueviller contre une caisse, face à la mer, ou du moins ce qu'en laissaient entrevoir les navires amarrés. La chaleur humide sur ses joues s'intensifia, mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes ! C'était tout sauf des larmes ! C'était tout sauf des larmes, tout sauf de la tristesse, tout sauf de la jalousie, tout sauf …

- Lovi ! Je t'ai retrouvé ! S'écria une voix qui n'avait jamais été tant haïe qu'à cet instant-ci. La réponse fut sans appel :

- Dégage, bastardo, je ne veux pas te voir ! Répliqua hargneusement l'italien, non sans éprouvé une sorte de fierté à ce que l'espagnol vienne le chercher.

- Ne soit pas méchant comme ça Lovi, fit Antonio en tentant tant bien que mal d'accéder à l'étroite place disponible disponible aux côtés de Romano.

- Je t'ai dit de partir cognero !

- Ce n'est pas bien de rester seul quand on est triste, répondit Espagne, ayant enfin réussi à s'asseoir précairement aux côtés de son protégé.

- Je ne suis PAS triste ! Et je ne pleure PAS d'abord ! Et puis … et puis … bégaya Romano avant de fondre totalement en larmes, ne pouvant plus les retenir.

- Oui, bien sûr Lovi, bien sûr …

- Mais c'est vrai ! Je ne pleure PAS ! Et surtout pas à cause de toi ni à cause de ce bastardo de Mexique ! Affirmait l'enfant, entièrement décrédibilisé par ses sanglots de plus en plus forts. Et puis je ne suis pas triste ! Ni jaloux, d'abord ! Surtout pas pour un cognero comme toi ! Et puis je m'en fiche de Juan-Carlos ! Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, c'est pas grave ! Et pis tu peux passer tout ton temps avec lui, c'est pas grave, je préfère être tout seul qu'avec toi ! Et puis … et puis … et puis répond idiota ! Cria Romano face au mutisme du plus vieux.. Ce dernier le regarda, étonné, avant de sourire béatement.

- Tu es trop mignon Lovi ~ ! fit Antonio en prenant son protégé dans ses bras, et faillit tomber à la mer par le même coup.

- Je ne suis PAS mignon, grommela l'enfant, rougissant tout de même.

- Tu veux dire que tout ça, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que je te laisse seul ? C'est trop mignon !

- Je viens de te dire que je n'étais pas mignon, cognero ! Répliqua Lovino, tandis que l'adulte lui pinçait les joues.

- Je ne comptais pas te laisser tout seul Lovi ~ Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir que Juan-Carlos vienne habiter avec nous ! Comme ça tu aurais quelqu'un pour jouer avec toi quand je suis en voyage !

- Mais moi, je veux partir avec toi !

- Ce n'est pas possible, Lovi, désolée.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis grand maintenant ! Je sais me battre ! Le professeur a dit que j'avais un bon niveau !

- J'en suis sûr, rit Antonio. Mais tu as beau être grand, tu ne l'es pas encore assez ! Quand tu seras adulte, je t'emmènerais avec moi !

- Promis ?

- Promis !

L'enfant regarda l'horizon silencieusement. Il finit par demander :

- Et je serais adulte quand ?

- Je ne sais pas … on ne peut pas prévoir avec nous, tu le sais bien. Mais je ferais un maximum pour que tu viennes le plus vite possible avec moi. J'ai plein de trucs à te montrer ! J'ai même ramené quelque chose pour toi.

Espagne se releva en chancelant, tentant de trouver un équilibre, tandis que Romano essayait de cacher sa curiosité. Le conquistador regarda autour de lui puis sourit en voyant le contenu de la caisse située à côté d'eux. Il sembla chercher dedans pendant quelques secondes. Soudain, il en sortit une sphère rouge et la tendit à la jeune nation qui l'observa suspicieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

- Une tomate ! C'est un fruit que les indiens cultivent. Je suis sûr que tu aimeras ! Goûtes !

Lovino regarda Antonio avant de prendre prudemment l'objet rouge. Après l'avoir observé sous toutes coutures, il finit par mordre dedans. Un petit bout d'abord, puis de plus en pus grandes bouchées, jusqu'à dévorer ce qu'il restait. L'espagnol le fixait et semblait attendre un avis, que ne lui donna pas Romano. Qui, par contre, lui demanda timidement un autre fruit, en ajoutant quelques insultes et en n'omettant pas de préciser que ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait. Antonio sourit niaisement en lui donnant un autre puis le regarda en se répétant à quel point « Lovi est trop mignon ». Après avoir mangé trois tomates, l'italien n'en réclama pas d'autres et observa l'horizon.

- Tu m'en veut toujours Lovi ? Demanda le conquistador.

L'enfant répondit quelque chose de quasiment incompréhensible, qui signifiait vaguement qu'il avait pardonné.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Romano hésita avant de dire d'une petite voix :

- Tu n'oublieras pas, hein ? Tu n'oublieras pas ta promesse ? Tu ne me laisseras plus tout seul, hein ?

- Mais tu ne seras plus tout seul, il y a Juan-Carlos désormais !

- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que … toi et Mexique, ce n'est pas pareil … enfin … c'est-à-dire que … tu ne peux pas comprendre bastardo !

Antonio rit et prit Lovino dans les bras en lui disant que non, il ne l'abandonnerait pas ! Mais, à cause de la précarité du petit endroit, il chancela et tomba dans l'eau.

- Antonio ! Ne te noie pas bastardo ! T'as pas le droit je te l'interdis ! Hurla l'enfant.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Lovi, je sais nager.

- Je vais chercher de l'aider, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir avant !

- Mais Lovi …

* * *

Lovino se réveilla. Rêver du passé, quelle sensation étrange ! Il regarda le plafond tristement sans le voir. Finalement, il n'avait jamais pris la mer avec Antonio. Il soupira et se tourna sur le côté. Peut-être que son amant ne se souvenait plus de cette promesse. Ce dernier dormait tel le bienheureux qu'il était sûrement, un bras autour de la taille de l'italien. Peut-être qu'au final, il l'avait tenue, cette promesse. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné, il avait toujours été avec lui, il ne l'avait jamais laissé seul. Romano sourit à ces pensées, se disant que oui, peut-être il avait de la chance d'être tombé amoureux de l'espagnol. A ce moment-là, les yeux verts de ce dernier s'ouvrirent malicieusement :

- Je t'ai vu sourire Lovi ! Dit-il alors que lui même riait niaisement.

- Pas du tout ! Ne raconte pas de connerie, bastardo ! Répliqua l'italien avec précipitation.

- Si, je t'ai vu sourire, tu étais trop mignon Lovi !

Antonio prit son amant dans ses bras malgré toutes les contestations de celui-ci avant de se recoucher, avec toujours Romano serré contre lui, l'étouffant à moitié.

Ou peut-être que non, il n'avait pas de chance d'être tombé amoureux de ce cognero d'Espagne.

* * *

Voilà ! Après cette histoire, je peux tout simplement dire que le Spamano, c'est génialissime, mais que je ne sais vraiment pas en écrire … J'espère tout de même ne pas avoir massacrer ce couple … et que vous avez aimé cet OS !

Je ne suis pas une personne qui reviewe beaucoup … désolée … mais je ne sais jamais quoi dire à part des conneries plus grosses que moi ! Mais je vous supplie de me pardonner pour cela et de reviewer cet OS !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous baveux !


End file.
